


Be Okay [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Series: Promptober 2020 [19]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, In Medias Res, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Whumptober 2020, bard magic gone wild(e)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Some he can still see fleeing the battlefield, running as fast as their legs can carry them without a thought spared for what's behind them except to get away from it. And in the middle of everything?Is Wilde.[A recording of a fic by areyouokaypanda]Whumptober day 26 alt. 11 - presumed dead
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Oscar Wilde
Series: Promptober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951537
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	Be Okay [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [areyouokaypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouokaypanda/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Be Okay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200627) by [areyouokaypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouokaypanda/pseuds/areyouokaypanda). 



> This is my 400th fanwork!   
> Bring out the champagne and let the bard sing!

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/be%20okay.mp3) | **Size:** 11.1MB | **Duration:** 16:02min

  
---|---


End file.
